Leaving
by BloodyFang92
Summary: SasSak Sasuke had done it this time.He had called her names for the last time.Sakura had had enough so she left only a note was left.Sakura travels to another country and finds out things about herself.BEING REVISED AND CHANGED. ON HOLD


_**Chapter 1: Leaving**_

"_Your annoying." _

The words echoed in her head. She should be used to him saying it but it still hurt when he did say it. She knew he didn't care for her and she knew that he never would. She didn't know what kept her by him threw everything. She doesn't know why she even bothers with him when he just hates her.

She didn't understand why all bad things happen to her when all she tries to do is make people happy. She didn't understand this world. Why was it like this? Why couldn't she have him? Why couldn't he like her? Why? That's all she asked herself as she sat on her bed with salty tears making their way down her slightly red cheeks.

_Sometimes  
What may be the best thing  
For you to do  
Sometimes thats the hardest thing  
For you to do  
And that, that's real you know 'cause  
I know I love you  
I know how I feel about you  
But I also know that don't  
Make everything aight  
And for that reason  
I gotta say goodbye_

She gave him everything yet he just gave it back to her. She was sick of this. Sick of her life. Sick of this town and it's people. But most of all she was sick of him. She finally realized that what she was trying to do was impossible. She couldn't make him like her.

He would never learn to love; he would never learn anything but revenge, pain and killing. She now realized it, almost four years later. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. She was supposedly the smartest in all Kohona yet she couldn't figure that out until four years later. She had waited two years for him, when he had gone to Orochimaru to become stronger. She waited in vain.

She wasted two years of her life. Well it wasn't all wasted, she did become the strongest girl in all of The Fire Country not including the Hokage of course but she was close to becoming stronger than her. She smiled sadly as she realized that he wouldn't be able to call her weak any more. She was stronger than him; she had proved that when they went to fetch him. Her Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen and Ino had been on the mission to retrieve him two years ago.

She had managed to knock him out about a half hour into the fight. She proved she was stronger, she proved that it didn't matter where he went to get strength, it matters only how hard you work to get it. He was a prodigy; he didn't need to work hard for anything but that was his mistake. He trained, yes but he didn't train hard enough like she had done.

_Tell me  
Have you ever been in a  
Situation where the  
Best thing you could do  
Was the hardest thing  
You've ever done (The hardest thing you've ever done)  
But you try to do  
What's right  
And I know deep down inside  
That I really wanna be  
There by your side  
But I can't stand to see you cry  
Not when it's because of me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

She had trained everyday, from dawn until dusk to become stronger and she had succeeded. Not only was she the strongest female but she was also the Anbu captain. When he had finished his probation he had to listen to her but it didn't matter to him. He still didn't listen to her and proceeded to do the entire mission in his own way, which almost got her whole team killed a few times.

How she had wanted to strangle him for that but she didn't have the heart to. She maybe physically strong but emotionally she is as weak as ever. She hated this. She hated everything in her life. She just wanted to leave and never ever come back. She wanted to leave everything behind and start over either that or…die. No she wasn't ready for that just yet.

She may seem happy all the time but that was just a cover up for how she really felt. She hated her life, just hated it. She faked all her smiles and if anyone asked her if something was wrong she would just say she was fine, nobody ever could figure out hat she was lying and it didn't matter anymore. She planned to leave here forever. Where she was to go she didn't but she did know it would be much better than this damn hellhole.

She didn't have to worry about her parents since both were dead. She herself had found them killed in their house a sword embedded in both of their hearts. She didn't do anything but stare at them and at the blood surrounding them. That had happened a year ago. She wasn't scarred by it nor did it seem that she cared they were dead. She showed no emotion at the funeral. She just stared at the coffin the whole time ignoring everyone that had come near her.

She was back to her old self the next week acting as if nothing happened. Even though inside she was a mess but that would change. She was leaving tonight. She had been planning this for a few weeks now. She couldn't take it anymore so she was leaving. Running away so she wouldn't have to face the problems here. Her bags were packed and she was ready to leave as soon as possible. She had stopped crying and was looking at herself in the mirror.

She had changed in the past four years. Her hair grew up to her waist, she grew to be five foot eight, her body filled out in all the right places, she had no one ounce of fat on her body only muscle but enough o fit her body, so all in all she was perfect. She sighed as she picked up her two black bags. One was like a small silky backpack and it was on her back while the other was twice the size of a regular backpack. It was in her left hand. A sword hung loosely on her left hip. She had mastered almost every weapon known to man thanks for the training that TenTen had given her.

_When it's over  
I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her  
I'm doing this because of her_

Her favorite was the sword though. She kept it with her at all times, even at night she kept it near. Anyway she walked downstairs and place the note she had written on the kitchen table. She than proceeded to the front door and opened it. She walked out and gave one last glance at her house. It was midnight now.

It was the perfect time to leave. Nobody was around and the guards at the gates were usually dead tired and had no focus so they wouldn't be able to see or sense her leave. She walked down the street and stopped when she was a hundred yards from the gate. She sighed again and using inhuman speed ran out of Kohona. After she was a mile away she stopped and took one last glance back. She wasn't going to miss it. She told herself this but it was just a lie like everything else in her life. She turned back around and continued walking.

_The Next Morning_

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, and Hinata had been called into the hokage's office at the noon. There the Tsunade sat with worry and sadness all over her face. She was reading a single piece of paper. She looked up as they entered her office.

"Sit down." She told them and they obeyed.

"Wait a minute where the hell is Sakura?" Naruto yelled and Tsunade face saddened.

"That's just it. We don't know. All we know is that she left. She left a note." Tsunade said to them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Naruto screamed.

"She left. She's nowhere in the village. I had my some of my top Anbu go and search for her, they didn't report back yet." Tsunade said.

"Why would she leave though?" Hinata asked quietly as tears began to from in her eyes. Naruto saw this and held her close.

_I don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window  
wonderin' why  
Did we have to  
Say all those things  
That we said last night (that we said last night)  
Baby  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm just standing here  
Wondering why  
Just don't like to  
See when you cry  
So I'mma say goodbye_

"Yeah why would forehead girl leave?" Ino said as she too started to cry. She buried her face into Shikamaru's shirt and he comforted her mumbling something about how troublesome this was.

"This doesn't make sense at all. Why would she leave? She should have at least told him if she was leaving. She's like a sister to me." Neji muttered but everyone heard him and looked at him in surprise.

"What? Her and I grew close. She and I sparred a lot and we learned a lot about each other. Enough to think of each other as siblings." Neji told them.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" TenTen asked him.

"We didn't think it was a big deal. We just sparred so what? Why do we have to tell you guys anyway?" Neji snapped.

"We have a right to know Hyuuga." Sasuke snarled.

Neji turned to him and glared. "You Uchiha have absolutely no business here considering how you treated her. You don't care about her like the rest of us do. You don't even care about her period so what are you doing here Uchiha? Go back to your training. Your probably happy she's gone after all, all she did was annoy you, right?" Neji spat and before he knew it he crashed threw the office's wall.

"You know nothing." Sasuke said his Sharigan activated.

"I do know that she loved you and that you just ignored her and called her weak and annoying. Reality check Uchiha she was much stronger than you could ever be, physically, mentally and most of all emotionally." Neji said as he stood up off the ground.

"Shut up Hyuuga. You know nothing." Sasuke snapped.

"Both of you that's enough of that. Sakura is missing and all you two can do is fight? What the hell is the matter with you?" Tsunade yelled at them.

Neji hung his head a bit ashamed and Sasuke deactivated his Sharigan and leaned against the wall, thinking.

_Why did she leave? Was it because of me and the way I treated her? Or was it something else? No it was me. I know it was. I can't blame her for leaving though. All I ever did was push her away when she just tried to help me. How could I have been so stupid and foolish? Why did I have to do that? Damn it. Now she's gone. Out of my life once again but this time it will be me who will be waiting for her return._

"Are you listening Uchiha?" Neji snapped.

"What?"

"See why the hell is he even here if he doesn't care for her?"

"Onisan stop it. We need to find Sakura-chan." Hinata said to her cousin and he nodded. They too had grown close like siblings.

_Whatchu think cause  
I packed your stuff  
Inside I'm really  
Really cracking up  
'Cause you're wrong  
I just hide it good  
'Cause I know that's  
What you need girl  
And there's more to life  
Than loving yourself  
You gotta learn to  
Love somebody else, yeah  
And that's why I  
Do the things that I do  
Oh_

"What does the note say?" Shikamaru asked. "It says:

_Dear everyone,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone, Far away from Kohona. I can't stay here anymore. I can't take it anymore. If I stay here I'll kill myself. I'm sorry but if I tell you this in person I'm quiet sure that you all would not let me out of your sight especially Neji seeing as he's like a brother to me. I'm not sure where I'm going to go but it will be far away from Kohona. That I'm sure of. I'm not too sure if I will come back either. I really have no purpose or reason to stay here. I mean yeah I'll miss you guys but I' sure you'll forget about me in time. Well goodbye._

_Sakura Haruno _

_P.S Don't try coming after me. I know for a fact you won't find me and I won't come back anyway if you do find me. And if you send other Anbu after me I'll kill them._

That's all it says. I don't believe the part where she would kill an Anbu though. She's not like that." Tsunade told them.

"We'll forget about her? Is she crazy how could we forget about her?" Ino yelled.

"Well are we going to go after her or are we not? Personally I want to go get her but if she doesn't want to be here anymore because of someone than I let her go." Neji said eyeing Sasuke who glared at him.

"No we won't. If she wants to leave let her. She needs to calm down and have a change of scenery even though she will be greatly missed. Your all dismissed." Tsunade said and at the same time an Anbu came rushing in.

"Hokage-sama we have a report on Sakura Haruno." The man said.

"Well? Tell us." Tsunade commanded. "She injured every single one to the point that they are in a coma all the Anbu that were sent after her except one."

"Who?"

"Me. She said that if you tried it again she'd kill them all."

"No, that can't be our Sakura." Naruto said.

"Five eight, seventeen years old, jade green eyes and long pink hair?"

"No I still don't believe it." Naruto yelled.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. It did happen. If you don't believe me go see the men on my team. They're barley alive."

"You're dismissed." Tsunade said to him and he nodded and left.

"I guess we'll be seeing her when she decides to come home. For now we can do nothing but wait. Once again you are dismissed." Tsunade said. They all left her office thinking.

'_I've lost her. This time I don't know if I'll get her back. Why? Why did I have to be so mean to her? Why couldn't I just tell her my feelings? Why couldn't I tell her that I loved her? That my life is meaningless without her. This is going to be a long wait no matter when she comes back. But when she does I promise I will tell her that I love her.'_ Sasuke thought.

_Aint no one in this world that can ever take your place  
all the love that we shared it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
and i'm sorry cuz you're the best i've had_

'_How could forehead girl leave? Stupid girl should have told us she was leaving.'_ Ino thought.

'_Poor Sakura. She couldn't take all the things going on in her life. I guess it finally got to her.'_ TenTen thought.

_'Stupid Uchiha making Sakura leave. Well it might not be fully his fault but he has most of the blame. If she dies or gets one scratch on her while out there I'll make sure Uchiha never lives it down.' _Neji thought while glaring at Sasuke.

_I wonder where she'll go. She was so happy all the time. Who would have thought that she was ready to kill herself?_ Hinata thought.

_How troublesome but who would have thought Sakura would leave. Troublesome girls._ Shikamaru thought.

_How could she leave? Why would she leave? Especially without telling us. Sakura. You should have told us you were unhappy. I may be over you now but you're still my best friend. We'll miss you and we'll be waiting for your return. Especially Sasuke. He looks so sad right now._ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke who had his head hung low, he was glaring at the ground.

_Aint no one in this world that can ever take your place  
all the love that we shared it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
and i'm sorry cuz you're the best i've had_

"I guess we'll just have to wait for her return." Naruto said.

"If she ever returns. I wouldn't if I was her. Especially if Uchiha is here." Neji snapped as he glared at Sasuke hatefully.

Sasuke glared right back and said, "Shut the fuck up Hyuuga. You know nothing about me. Keep your mouth shut."

"No. She was like my sister and you fucking drover her away you pompous asshole. You should rot in hell for it." Neji growled.

Sasuke was about to lunge at Neji but both Naruto and Shikamaru held him back.

"Calm down Sasuke." Naruto said to him while Sasuke was trying to get to Neji.

"Damn it guys, what's a mater with you two. Sakura would kill you if she knew you were trying to kill each other." Ino yelled, angered.

"Sorry." Sasuke said as he calmed down and walked away. Neji also left without a word.

"What are we going to do with those two?" TenTen asked, knowing how stubborn the two could be.

"Only Sakura got them to calm down and be able to stay in each others presents long enough so they wouldn't fight." Hinata said.

"Yeah. I miss her already." Naruto said and sighed.

"We all do Naruto. She was like a sister to all of us except Sasuke." Ino said.

"Yeah they were more of a couple even though the stupid bastard never said it." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait for her to return on her own. I hope she comes back soon." Ino said.

"Yeah. How troublesome."

"What did you say?" Ino said a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Not Sakura, I meant waiting." Shikamaru said quickly.

"Good. So what do we do now?" Ino asked.

"I guess we just get on with our lives for now. We can't do anything more." Naruto said and they all nodded.

"Too bad Sasuke never told Sakura how he felt." Naruto said out of the blue.

"What?" They all asked.

"Sasuke did love her but he was afraid that since his brother is still alive that if he got close to her, his brother would take her away." Naruto explained.

"Wait a minute, that is complete and total bullshit." Someone said from behind them. It was Neji. He had heard everything that was said.

"What do you mean?" TenTen asked him.

"Why is he scared when Sakura can beat him? He maybe smart in fighting but he sure is stupid with everything else." Neji said angrily.

"Yeah that's true but his brother is really strong." Naruto told him.

_Aint no one in this world that can ever take your place  
all the love that we shared it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
and i'm sorry cuz you're the best i've had_

"So what? That doesn't mean that he can't show his feelings." Neji countered.

"That's true but this is Sasuke we're talking about here." Ino said.

"Yeah but we can't do anything anyway. She's gone. She left. We'll just have to wait. I'm going to go now. Hinata you wanna come?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded.

"Yeah we all gotta get going. See ya guys." TenTen said, as she dragged Neji who had a scowl on his face away.

"Bye guys, me and Shikamaru-kun gotta go too." Ino said as she and Shikamaru left.

"Come on Hinata." Naruto said as they left too.

Sasuke had heard the last part of there conversation. _They're right. She is stronger than me. I should have just told her instead of doing what I did. Why am I so stupid when it comes to my emotions? Damn. I just hope she'll forgive me if and when she gets back._ Sasuke thought and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**A/N I hope you liked the first chapter. I picked this song because I think this song kinda goes for both Sakura and Sasuke. I just had to put it in there. It's Goodbye from Jagged Edge. Please review. **


End file.
